Rain
by Dragon's Maiden Slave
Summary: when Sesshomaru stumbles upon the small hut of Kagome and her two small adopted children, he seeks refuge there from a storm. things only go down hill from there. (does not stick to original story plot)... sorry first story ever! before hand disclaimer. I don't own InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down over the small cottage keeping the occupants very bored and miserable. The torrents took patches of the hay roof off and let some rain into the house. The occupants caught the rain in pans and pots and threw it out the door. The young mother tossed the 15th pail of water out the door, in the last hour. The two children inside the house whimpered as the cold gusted through the open door way.

She closed the door and turned to face the children. Shippo laid next to his sister Rin on the small cot. The children shivered and where huddled under the only other quilt they had. The other one was on the mother's bed. Quickly the woman crossed the small room and put the other cover over the children then turned back to the stove to continue cooking the last of the meat they had. She had four potatoes but there were only three of them. She sighed and stuck all three of them in the hot spot to slowly cook.

Just then there was a loud banging on the door. The children cried out in fright and the young woman turned to them.

"Don't worry, it's probably just the storm." She said in a soothing voice. She still went to the door and opened it. The children peeked from under the quilts at who it could be or what it could be. But when the door was opened, the woman came face to face with a very muddy and tall stranger. The stranger blinked at her with bright amber eyes. She could tell right away that his hair was white though. It hung loose down his back and past his waist.

"Oh dear! Come in! It's so cold out there!" she immediately pulled him in, next to the stove. Both the children sat up under the covers and stared at him.

"What is your name, sir?" the woman questioned.

"Sesshomaru…." He answered in a quiet voice. He glanced down at his appearance. "I apologize for my appearance and for tracking your home with filth. I went on a stroll and did not see the storm coming."

"It's alright, Sesshomaru-sama! Don't worry about tracking dirt!" the woman laughed as she motioned to the dirt floor.

"What is your name?" he asked carefully in a very controlled voice. She didn't seem fazed though by his manner.

"Oh im Kagome! These are my children, Shippo and Rin. Children, do not be impolite. Great our guest, please." She said to the children.

"Kenitchiwa, Sesshomaru-sama." The children said. Now that the fire was going it was growing warmer in the hut and the children's shivering was almost gone. Shippo crawled away from his sister and crossed the room to kagome. The boy clutched his mother's apron in his small hands.

The woman turned from the guest and got started on the supper again.

"Im sorry, Sesshomaru-sama but supper will be very meager. I hope it's alright with you but that's all I can provide…" the woman said over her shoulder. He nodded mutely.

"This se-…I am sorry to have imposed on you." Sesshomaru apologized.

"You aren't imposing sir, you got caught in a bad storm and thus you will need food. Don't feel guilty." Kagome flipped the meat patties she had made and then took the baked potatoes and set them on plates. She laid some seasoning on the potatoes and put the meat over the potatoes. She set the plates on the table.

"Rin, please set the table. Sesshomaru, forgive me quickly but I must go to the well and get some water. I will be only a minute. Shippo stay by the door and get ready to open it for me when I get back okay?" she asked. She grabbed up a clean water jar and headed for the door after wrapping a shawl over her head and shoulders to keep the chill away from her ears and neck. Shippo ran and opened the door for her and she was gone before Sesshomaru could volunteer for the job.

The girl set about the task her mother had set for her and then when finished stood back and kept staring at the strange man.

"Why is your hair white?" she suddenly asked. Sesshomaru just blinked before the boy quickly cut in.

"Rin! You shouldn't ask questions." The boy scolded.

"No, it's alright. This sesshomaru's hair has always been white." He slipped.

"Rin likes your hair! Rin wants hair just like yours!" the girl smiled. Sesshomaru faltered.

"Child, are you mocking this Sesshomaru?" he asked indignantly. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama. She always talks like that. Ever since mama kagome took her in she always talked like that."

"So you children are not lady Kagome own children? What about you boy?" Sesshomaru asked confused. Rin looked very much like kagome but Shippo could just take after her husband.

"No, mama kagome doesn't have a husband to have any children by. She adopted both of us after our parents where each killed. She used to be a traveling miko but there is another miko that hates her. Anywhere Kagome goes the other miko, kikyo drives her out by spreading rumors. So kagome had to give up being a miko." The boy explained.

"This Sesshomaru understands now. " Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly.

"Why did you try to hide the way you talked?" Shippo asked.

"Personal reasons. This Sesshomaru hears your adoptive mother coming." Sesshomaru wondered if the boy would just let that answer be.

Shippo opened the door quickly and kagome hurried in. she set the pail full of water on a stole nearby as Shippo closed that door. She dipped four mugs into the pail and set them on the table.

"Alrightie! Supper is served." Kagome smiled. The children took their seats and kagome motioned for him to sit in the other chair.

"Where will you sit then madam?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh on the cot, don't worry about it. Go ahead and eat!" she laughed and took her plate to the cot. The children dug into the small potatoes covered in meat. Sesshomaru took a small bite of the food and watched the others eat. He felt sort of guilty for taking their precious food. But he told himself he could easily repay them for the hospitality.

"So the boy, Shippo, told me you were a miko." Sesshomaru calmly tried to create a conversation.

"Still am. Sort of anyways. Miko is a type of people." She shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**AHAHAHAHA WHOOPS! wow you guys didnt get much of a update did you? so sorry! **

"Really I thought it was a profession." Sesshomaru asked. Shippo looked at him strangely but continued eating.

"No, we have healing ability's …" she said vaguely.

"Ah, I see." He nodded. He finished the meat and potatoes. A loud clap of thunder boomed overhead. Kagome cheerfully leapt up and started a kettle of boiling water.

"Children get ready for bed. It's late. Children, you two will sleep in my bed. Sesshomaru-sama will have the cot. Alright sweethearts?" kagome poured the hot water in a basin and put the plates in the


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru laid upon the cot and stared up at the ceiling for hours. He had given the blanket to the woman and her children. They didn't know it yet but he did. Any other time Sesshomaru wouldn't have cared about such people. He was after all the great lord of the lands. Why should he care?

But these people were starving….

He sighed. A crack of lighting light up the only window in the hut. It was still very dark out. One of the children sniffled and got up. The little girl came padding over to the cot that he laid upon.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Rin cannot sleep…." The child whispered. His amber eyes turned to the child and he turned on his side to look at the young one.

"Are your mother and brother asleep?" he asked. The child nodded and climbed up onto the cot next to him. No one had ever dared to lay in a bed next to him. Not even his mother or father when he was a pup. The child was lying next to him on her back and stared at the same place he himself had been looking at only moments ago.

"What is the place like that you came from, Sesshomaru-sama?" the child asked. He thought for a few moments, but the girl did not try to rush him and waited for his answer.

"It's bright…there are always people around." He finally answered.

"Are the people happy? Are they demons? Or humans?" she tilted her head to look at him.

"This Sesshomaru supposes they are happy. Some are demons and some are human." He answered. It was tiring to cover up his words all the time.

"Why do you do that? Are you a human?" the girl asked

"Do what?" he ignored the last comment.

"Say 'this Sesshomaru' instead of I? Whenever momma is around you say I." Rin asked quietly.

"Because-…. this Sesshomaru does not have a good enough reason." He said. A young human child had just brought about one of his own faults!

"Oh….that's okay…are you leaving tomorrow? Rin hopes you will stay…your nice…. "The child yawned and her eyes slowly drifted close. Sesshomaru found it humorous to watch her try to fight the sleep off but then she failed.

Absently he smoothed her hair back then sat up. He lifted Rin into the center of the cot and took his now dried jacket and laid it over her. Sesshomaru sat at the table and watched dawn slowly arrive.

**hello my dearies! I hope i have found you all happy and such...if not i hope you are now! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i JUST figured out how to see the reviews and i nearly died of happiness! thank you so much! **

**i also noticed that i forgot the DISCLAIMER! lol whoops! No i do not own Inuyasha!**

**with out further ado Dragon's Slave Maiden gives you**

Kagome awake and slowly and pulled herself away from Shippo's grasp. The child held onto her tightly and curled around her arm. Groggily she rubbed her eyes then gave a start when she realized that someone was sitting at her table. The silver hair flashed in the morning light and her heart rate picked up.

"InuYasha?" she whispered. She shook her head and the person turned to her. The face was more handsome then InuYasha had ever been.

"Oh…I'm sorry….please forgive me Sesshomaru-sama…." She apologized and turned from him red faced. She grabbed the bucket and opened the door and threw the water out the door. She took to take in the weather. It certainly had slowed down but it was still raining. At least the lighting and thunder had passed. She turned to go back in only to slam right into Ssesshomaru's chest.

"Meep! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you had moved!" kagome stuttered. Sesshomaru slowly tilted his head down ward to look at her and kagome caught her self-starring at his mesmerizing eyes. The light caught in his amber eyes perfectly.

She shook her head and blushed before backing right out the door. Thankfully she was protected by the overhang of the hut's ceiling.

"Lady Kagome are you well?" he asked calmly seemingly innocent. She frowned slightly and nodded.

"Why do you not come in before you catch a chill?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me who you really are?" She retorted. He watched her for a moment longer before reaching over to the hooks and grabbed her shawl. He held it out for her as he stepped out and closed the door.

"Who are you and what are you?" she asked more firmly as she wrapped her shawl around her. She didn't have a reason to be afraid of him. If he was dangerous he would have killed her and the children in the middle of the night or even before that.

"Before I tell you I must be fully honest…I have ….this Sesshomaru has led you to believe…" kagome cut him off though.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're confusing me greatly. Just spit it out please." Kagome said angrily.

Sighing, Sesshomaru removed the charm around his neck and closed his eyes waiting for the morphing process to reverse. His ears pointed and en-longed. A purple crescent appeared on his forehead and markings all over his face. he sighed as he felt mokomoko appear on his shoulder. His traditional garb replacing the ones he had been wearing. He kept his eyes closed for a moment longer and then opened his eyes.

Kagome openly gapped at him.

Why was it so important that she accepted him like this? He was so nervous and he hated it.

**poor sessy! oh btw there will be no lemons in here okay? im not into writing that stuff but forewarning definitely some fluff! and guys if you think things go way corny or if i make the character to OC lay it on me! i have only seen the first two episodes of InuYasha and immediately fell in love. sadly i cant watch the whole show. hehe! MUCH LOVE!**

** ~~~D.S.M**


	5. Chapter 5

**you guys didnt expect so many updates? sorry but i have a lot of time in the evenings and nothing better to do then sit in a dark room and type. yes i have no life. :3 so review review dearies!**

"Sesshomaru-sama…..why did you try to hide this?" she asked softly. He lifted his gaze into hers and was mentally relieved to see that she wasn't screaming at him to get lost or trying to hit him. She wasn't condemning him either.

Why would she when he owned all her land and provided her the protection. Ah yes, that's why most feared him. His power. He had a tight rein on things and was known far and wide and not for his mercy.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She demanded his attention from him and he snorted.

"Why shouldn't this Sesshomaru?" he asked as a way to protect his pride.

"Well I don't know, maybe because that makes you a coward and a liar. Not so good traits, I'm guessing." She shook her head. Her black trusses cascading around her shoulders and her back. Her blue eyes bore right into him and he mentally tried to grasp the reigns again. HE HATED BEING OUT OF CONTROL!

"Careful woman. You still don't realize WHO this Sesshomaru is." He growled out. He was still a guest in her home and wouldn't disrespect himself by threatening or frightening his hostess.

"Actually I do know. I shouldn't have thought of it earlier. But because You HID your youkai from me I couldn't tell. And yeah you do own all this but oh well, it's not like there's much here for you to take. "She gestured widely with her hands at the surroundings. Rain still poured down around them creating a chilly atmosphere. He could see their breaths rising under the overhang.

The door opened. Shippo stood and blearily held the door open.

"Mama, when you two are done arguing can we have breakfast?" the child asked. He paid no attention to Sesshomaru what so ever.

"We weren't arguing Shippo, baby. I'll see what I can make for breakfast but you have to be patent. Okay?" kagome turned her back to him and stooped to the little boy's level.

"Okay, mama." He nodded cooperatively.

"Is Rin still asleep?" she asked him.

"Hai, she is in sleeping in Sesshomaru-sama's coat…. Did you put her there mama? Did Sesshomaru-sama leave?" he asked.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and the little boy looked further out the door to see Sesshomaru transformed. The boy's eyes widened for a moment.

"No. go back inside, Shippo." Kagome urged the child and he obeyed her. The door closed again.

"Do you have any other food to feed them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't worry about it." She told him. It came out harsher then she meant and he saw it in her eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Ah, but this Sesshomaru always repays his debts. And it seems, onna, this Sesshomaru is in your debt. Why not leave this hut and this Sesshomaru will provide for you at the castle…?" he offered. Her eyes widened and he could see in her eyes that she was thinking very fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys! i ran into a small problem! does sesshomaru ALWAYS say 'this sesshomaru' or does he also say 'me' 'my' and those other things? sorry! as i have said i only watched one of their episodes. (and a half)**

"Alright. We will come with you. But I need some sort of job in order to stay there." kagome consented. She swiped her hair out of her face.

"Why would you need a job? This Sesshomaru is offering to take care of you and your family. You will have no need for a job, Kagome-san." Sesshomaru said a tad confused, although he didn't let it show. Or so he thought.

"We are not a charity case. Yeah we have it a bit rough right now, but we are capable of working for our keep." Kagome said stubbornly. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes toke on a hard glint. Sesshomaru was impressed with her guts. Hardly anyone defied him or talked to him like that. And even knowing who he was didn't deter her.

"hn. Well, you did say that miko's are healers. This Sesshomaru could use a miko in the healing ward." Sesshomaru said after a moment of thought.

"Let me think on it and talk to the kids about it." She opened the door and stepped in without letting him have a chance to say anything to them. He stepped in to the hut in time to catch kagome scolding Shippo for listening through a crack in the wall.

"Shippo! I thought I taught you better! Eavesdropping is wrong!" kagome scolded the child.

The boy put his hands behind him and bashfully looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry mama….." he said sweetly. His eyes where huge and glistened for a moment as he looked up at his adoptive mother innocently. Kagome's angry posture faltered for a moment and then she broke down.

"Oh Shippo….it's okay….here go on outside and try to find some kindling. Okay sweetheart?" kagome said. She got his small and worn jacket down from a peg. Shippo happily took the offered jacket and pulled it on. He raced out side and into a grove of trees. Sesshomaru shut the door after the boy. Rin was staring at him, curled up on her side under his jacket.

"Rin, sweetie. It's time that you got up." Kagome said as she heated some water.

"Rin is hungry, mama…." Rin said as she grudgingly pushed the jacket off of her and got up. Her bare feet wiggled in the dirt and her hair was wild around her face.

Sesshomaru had to admit that she was a cute kid.

**I know its a short chappie, but I'm in school but felt extremely guilty for not updating! I went driving two days ago and got scared. nearly got rear ended (my fault) and blew a exit (my fault) and nearly turned right into some one (my fault) ha ha whoops. then I made a cake. so yeah I was busy. review and tell me what you think!**

**Love D.S.M**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was outside with Rin hunting through the forest for berries and small game. Sesshomaru had offered to hunt down a deer or small animal for her but she waved his offer down.

So instead, Sesshomaru had went with Shippo to gather wood, and learned things he hadn't even expected.

The kitsun boy fluffed out his tail proudly and picked up another stick and threw it on the pile.

"Kitsun, why did you hid your youkai?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why did you?" the boy snorted.

"Valid enough point, but with a mother like yours you shouldn't have to worry about people not liking your youkai." Sesshomaru replied. The boy snorted and angrily threw another piece of wood on the pile. Sesshomaru stooped and picked up the pile and took it back to the house.

"So you were afraid of what the humans would say about your youkai, so YOU hid. Yet you're upset that I hid mine? Your way to full of it!" Shippo said kicking a rock hard. Ssesshomaru's eye twitched. An insolent little youkai thought he could berate him? He, lord of the western lands?! Obviously it was time for an attitude makeover…

Sesshomaru lifted the kit by the back of his collar and held him up to his own eye level. The boy lashed out with his fists and tried kicking. Luckily Sesshomaru had not held him close to his own face and a quick shake of the boy had him settle down.

"This Sesshomaru is Not afraid of ningens. This Sesshomaru is not upset but disappointed that you would hide it when you have no cause. This Sesshomaru did not want to draw attention to this one's self." He retorted to the kit. His eyes a tad colder than usual, his posture stiff.

"You know what, maybe we were wrong about you!" Shippo yelled. At that he twisted so much that yanked the shirt out of Ssesshomaru's grip and he ran back to the hut. Sesshomaru stared after the child before picking up the pile of wood and carried it back with him. He was half way back when he smelled it.

Burning wood.

He dropped the wood and ran. Shippo probably hadn't noticed and ran right towards the danger. He glanced up as he ran and saw the edge of the flames. The hut had to be on fire and the well top.

"Shippo!" he yelled. He tore out of the forest and up the path. Shippo stood mutely before a blazing hut. Ssesshomaru's prediction was right. All the dead grass around the hut was roaring up in flames. Several solders on horseback milled around waiting for the owner of the house to return. They didn't expect to see Sesshomaru though.

"Shippo, get back." Sesshomaru ordered. The boy couldn't tear his eyes from the fire that claimed his home. Sesshomaru grabbed the boy and pulled him behind himself.

"On whose orders did you burn this house?" he demanded.

"Really, you're going to call that a house?" a familiar voice called hotly.

'Inuyasha' Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. His half-brother, the idiot. That's when the boy started screaming and acting out his anger.

"I WANT TO KILL HIM! WHERES MOMMY?! WHERES RIN!" Shippo started screaming, already thinking the worst had happened.

"Don't worry you little brat, they sadly weren't in there." A female voice said snottily. That's when Sesshomaru allowed himself to turn and send daggers their way. Inuyasha and his witchy mate, kikyo, stood a ways behind on the steps of their black and red carriage.

"Half-brother, this Sesshomaru didn't know you had any rights to this one's subjects." Sesshomaru said coldly. The boy clung to his sleeves with his small hands. His eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't worry, sesshy. Inuyasha is only doing you a favor and getting rid of the vermin. Really, I don't remember you being all that concerned about some peasants problems." Kikyo said. She was dressed in a bright emerald green dress made out of silk. Her hair swept back and pinned with a clasp with an emerald in it. Her earrings where made of emeralds also. A gold choker around her neck. Sesshomaru only wished that it would choke her.

Sesshomaru turned to the soldiers milling about.

"Do as this Sesshomaru commands and this one won't have you all beheaded." He eyed them. The Kit was again trembling in fury.

"Sesshomaru-sama, let me go!" the boy gripped trying to get out.

"yes, my lord. What do you wish of us?" the guard asked.

**okay so only one person decided to review chapter six, so this chapter is for...TADA... Silversun XD. **

**the first person of each chapter will get the dedication of the next chapter :D competition eh? boom! but seriously, if i don't get reviews it makes me not want to finish this chapter, and guys forewarning im known for not finishing my stories. seriously. so please review i don't want to give you a half crap job.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Take the half-breed and his 'mate' and lock them in the western palace dungeon." Sesshomaru ordered, sneering at mate. Shippo stilled in Ssesshomaru's arms and looked at him confused.

Inuyasha's eyes widen and Kikyo's hand flew up to cover the spot over her heart. Her mate grabbed her elbow and forced her back into the carriage. Already the guards where moving in. he gave directions for the carriage to speed away but the guards rode in front of the carriage, effectively stopping its grand escape before it had even began. The captain of the guard ripped the carriage door open and pulled Inuyasha out, throwing him on the ground violently. He was a bit more polite with kikyo because she was a lady. That stop him though from making her kneel in front of Sesshomaru and the slightly struggling kitsun.

"Inuyasha, you have made a grave mistake against this Sesshomaru. One you will not be able to fully atone for. But this one wants to know, why did you destroy lady kagome's hut?" Sesshomaru questioned. Just then Rin and Kagome skidded out of the forest and came to a halt at the sight of Inuyasha and kikyo, behind Sesshomaru.

"Because, its filth here! She needs to leave!" kikyo exclaimed hotly. Her eyes glowered and leveled on kagome who held Rin's hand tightly and clutched her basket of berries and mushrooms in the other hand.

"Oh, hello kikyo. Nice to see you to." Kagome said. Her nerves beginning to calm.

'Guess the decision has been made for me. Poor kids, this was their only home.' She thought sadly as she watched what little support the roof had, cave in. hot embers flying upwards in the bright sky. The heat radiating and warming kagome. Any water in the ground nearby, had been scorched out.

"Oh go take a flying leap!" kikyo yelled angrily. Inuyasha didn't bother looking at kagome but took kikyo's hand. A guard shoved kikyo, but she quickly caught herself.

"You will respect my lord's hostess and subject. As of now you have lost your title of lady and are now only a female prisoner." The captain snorted at her.

"NO!" kikyo screamed.

"Kikyo! Shush! Don't dig us a hole." Inuyasha soothed. He took her hand again and held it to himself.

"Inuyasha, why did you burn my hut?" kagome asked. Shippo held still in Ssesshomaru's arms and watched what was going on.

"I- err….kagome….." Inuyasha began. Kikyo for once stayed silent, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

"I see. You can't think of a reason you want to say out loud do you? You can't stand the thought of me being happy when you aren't. You are disappointed in choosing someone who is only a shell of a woman. While she had the riches and good 'breeding', she isn't what you wanted." Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru had actually expected her to at least show a temper to his half-brother.

**Dedicated to takersgirl519 for being the first reviewer of chapter seven!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome gently took Shippo from Ssesshomaru's arms. She continued before he could even admonish Inuyasha.

"But thank you, 'yasha. You just saved Sesshomaru-sama the trouble of setting the fire himself." She laughed lightly.

"Oy, wench. What do you mean?" he asked hotly.

"Watch your mouth, half breed. The miko is coming to the palace." Sesshomaru stated "captain, take the prisoners back to the castle. The miko, the children and this Sesshomaru will take the carriage. Do not give them horses. This one wants them to walk."

Kikyo gave a light gasp and Inuyasha looked his brother full in the face.

"Sesshomaru, ill warn you now, because I care." Kikyo pointed viciously at kagome with bright green fingernails "if you take her in, your life will become a nightmare!"

"It's hard to believe you're related at all to me." Kagome said softly. Ssesshomaru's eyebrow lifted lightly at kagome's words and silently compared the two. While the two girls looked like twins, kagome had a natural softness about her. A more caring look settled in her face, and already Sesshomaru could tell that she didn't want to hurt anyone. Her rage was beginning to build though, and Sesshomaru did not personally want to see her explode.

"Captain its time you took them away. " Sesshomaru said. He set Shippo down and made sure the boy wasn't going to attack Inuyasha at all. He held is hand out to kagome, who took the hint and gracefully, like a true lady, took his hand. He led her to the carriage with the children following. The guard opened the door for the lord and his guest.

**Guys, silversun XD has beaten you all again! What don't you guys love me? Please review (yes I hate begging!) you give me incentive to get this done! it was actully really hard to even eek this one out for you guys.**

**Alright I'll stop harassing! Much love, my dear readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

The ride back was silent for quite a while.

That is until the children couldn't handle the tension anymore and began goofing off. Shippo pinched Rin's thigh and it got the two started into childish play. Sesshomaru watched in mild amusement. Kagome silently seethed in her seat and gazed out the window.

"It smells terrible in here." She stated calmly to him.

"That's because it smells like him in here." Sesshomaru replied dully. His hair slightly draped over his shoulder and he absently twisted some between two claws. Kagome couldn't help but watch his fingers swirl the hair around.

'Wish that was my hair….AHHHHH NO NO NO NO! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!' she mentally screamed at herself, aghast at the though. She hardly knew Sesshomaru. Besides, she was going to work for him and he was a ruler.

Her cheeks grew redder and it did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome. Are you well?" he asked. His sensitive nose had picked the smell up but he could tolerate it. The miko should be less sensitive to the smell.

"Ah…ye- yes. Sorry. I was just thinking." She stammered and quickly looked back at the window. Sesshomaru looked at his fingers as they twirled silvery hair. He looked back at the flushed onna and raised an eyebrow. He released the hair and glanced at the wrestling children.

Shippo had pinned a glowering Rin and smiled triumphantly. But he squeaked as the back of his shirt was gripped in Ssesshomaru's claws.

"Young gentleman do not wrestle girls. And if you will be at this Ssesshomaru's estate, you will be a gentleman. This Sesshomaru also expects you to act as a lady as well, Rin." Sesshomaru sat Shippo next to himself. The boy pouted and crossed his arms over his small torso. Rin mimicked her older brother and pouted next to kagome.

"what about mommy? Are you going to make her be a lady?" Rin asked, startling kagome from her stair out of the window.

"your mother already acts like a lady. But at the castle she will look the part. As you will, Rin." Sesshomaru replied.

"but Rin wants to play. Does this mean that Shippo and Rin cant play anymore?" the girl asked.

"no. you will play. But not physically. There are gardens filled with flowers, and galas and balls for you to attend. And many other things you will learn there as a lady." Sesshomaru said, earning a slight smile from the child.

"Flowers?" that certainly caught her attention.

**This one is dedicated to GiggleboxGirlie! Way to be the first girl! now! Review please, really i hate begging. i really should do as my friend evilsangel. she makes her reviewers decide when the next chapter is. based on the reviews she gets. she charges her viewers twenty reviews for a chapter. i dont want to do that though. what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Silversun XD beat you guys once again! Man this person is on fire! That's three for silver, one for takers, one for giggles! Wow guys! You guys deserve a round of applause for being right there through this and supporting the story. I love it!**

Kikyo wanted to scream in frustration and anger. She was a lady of the highest sector. Every woman who wanted to move up in society talked to her! And here she was tramping about in the filth and mud like a commoner in all her finest clothing.

The grim will never come out of the silks!

Inuyasha silently plodded beside his struggling mate and basically ignored her whining and self-pity. Really he hadn't noticed before that she was this insufferable.

"Inuyasha! Husband! Demand that they give us horses! Do something! My silks are ruined and these heels are hurting my feet!" she whined even louder. The hanyou cringed and turned his head from her. His white ears laying back on his head.

"Foolish woman, just take the shoes off!" he ordered quietly trying to conserve his energy to keep up with the horse men. Pride should have kept his mate quite, but kami had not blessed him with a woman with pride. Instead she was self-centered and uncaring.

"Take my shoes off! Inuyasha! You jest! You can't not possible expect a lady of my standard to tramp about the country side barefoot like a peasant!" she screeched.

"OH SHUT UP WOMAN!" Inuyasha moaned loudly cursing his fate. Kagome wouldn't have moped about walking. The miko had actually went camping for weeks on end with her family. Her sense of adventure and common sense was what had drawn him to her. Then kikyo had arrived visiting her father's uncle's family.

Kikyo's jaw hung open. Inuyasha had NEVER raised his voice to her or spoke like that to her. She quickly shut her trap and continued walking. After a few more steps, she stopped and closed her eyes as she slipped her feet out of the confines of the heels. She was forced to toss them into a bush after a bit more. There was no point in keeping the ruined shoes anyways.

"barbaric." She muttered.

'Oh kami….' Inuyasha internally bemoaned his fate.

**And guys, be grateful. I wasn't going to include the kamis because I'm Christian and I don't believe in any other higher authority other than God himself. So this was a bit of a challenge. But seeing this is only a fictional story it should be alright to include the kamis in this. So yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicated to my ever faithful TheUnquietDead. Lol you amuse me. I shall keep you.**

After several stops along the way, the carriage pulled up the castle drive way.

Rin and Shippo peered out the window excitedly. Kagome had dozed off half way there.

The door was opened and the children got out. Sesshomaru leaned over kagome and shook her gently.

"Lady Kagome. Wake up…" Sesshomaru said softly. The groaned but her eyes blinked open. Her eyes slightly dilated and wide. A sleepy blue locked onto his amber eyes.

"Kagome-san. We are at the castle. "He stated before offering her his hand. She shook her head and woke herself up a bit more. She took his hand and stood. He led her out of the carriage. Her legs felt week from being in the same position to long.

She looked up as she heard Rin giggling and Shippo laughing even harder. Two large white and black dogs bound around the children, licking and slobbering all over the boy and girl.

"Down." Sesshomaru commanded and the two pets calmed some. Rin threw her arms around the white dog and snuggled closer to it.

"Those are two of the palace guard dogs." Sesshomaru said to kagome.

"What, do they slobber thieves' to death, and cuddle intruders to fright?" she laughed. She covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing way too hard.

He snorted and allowed a slight chuckle. The captain stepped into view and gave a deep vow.

"My lord, what do you wish to do with Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome?" the captain asked.

"Put them in a cell for now. This Sesshomaru will decide in a bit what to do with them." Sesshomaru ordered. He still held kagome's hand as he talked.

'His hand may be warm and soft, oh shut up brain! But that doesn't mean I want anyone to get the wrong impression. Should I take my hand away?' she thought nervously. The guard bowed and walked away.

"Now, Kagome-san. Let's go to this one's study where you can properly explain your and Inuyasha's previous relationship." Sesshomaru turned his eyes onto her. A shiver made its way up kagome's spine.

'Why did his eyes have to be like that?!' she mentally bemoaned her situation.

**Guys, it's been brought to my attention that some of you won't like the way I'm running my 'ship' here. Well to bad. I'm sorry to say it but this is My story. I will work it how I please. I appreciate the person did not get hateful with me or start drama but I want to make it very clear. The only reason I'm doing the chapters the way I am is because of you guys, readers. By saying that I need at least a review on this thing, I can dedicate the next chapter, I write more, and you guys tell me what you want. I'm following your advice. I have actually no plan for this story. I'm going by your guy's reviews. Someone wants the next chapter to be about Inuyasha and kagome so that's what's going to happen. Everything is up to you guys. So if you don't like the way I'm going about this, oh well. I'm not going to change a thing because I like how I set this up.**

**Love, D.S.M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dedicated to Kristina. .3 (warning, some violence and death….so yeah.)**

Sesshomaru closed the study doors after giving orders to some maids and gentlemen-in-waiting to watch the children and settle them in. the children where to receive the highest respect. He turned to face kagome, who was looking out the window.

He moved around the desk at sat down.

"Are you ready to tell this Sesshomaru about your past?" he asked as he leaned back in the chair and fixed his fingertips together under his chin. She turned from the window and glared at him.

"Really, I wish you didn't need to know. It's something I would rather forget." She sighed as she moved to take the seat on the other side of the desk.

"Yes well, this Sesshomaru does need to know. So whatever it is, start talking, kagome-san." He said almost lazily, reclined in his chair. She fidgeted a moment, soothing out her brown and worn skirts. He let her get her thoughts around, in no hurry because there was no way she was leaving the room without telling him everything.

"Shippo was only 5…." She began.

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~

"AHHHHHH!" the red headed woman screamed. Inuyasha jerked the sword from her stomach. The woman fell heavily. Blood seeping across the floor and around the child's feet.

"MOMMY!" Shippo began screaming. Inuyasha growled. He raised the sword to strike at the child.

"Wait, Inuyasha." Kikyo said from the doorway. She had killed shippo's father with a dagger.

"What, kikyo?" he asked hesitating. He really hated to be interrupted when he was on a roll.

"I want to enjoy this some more. Just killing them isn't enough." She said silkily. She glided across the room to him and began to kiss him passionately, ignoring the whimpering child that cradled his mother's head.

"Mommy…. Mommy…. Mommy… please wake up…mommy!"

Suddenly he was snatched up. He saw a red velvety gown and emeralds. So much red. The child whimpered.

"Your mommy is dead. How does it feel to be all alone?" the cruel woman shook him and gestured to the body. Inuyasha smirked a bit.

"Do you know why we killed your parents?" he asked the whimpering child.

"N-n-no…." the little one was scared out of its wits.

"They didn't pay their bills. But you're going to do that for them." Kikyo whispered into his ear. Her free hand cupped his chin and made him look at her.

"w-what?!" he squeaked, terrified and unable to stop the tremors the poured through his body. His family dead…..? His dad had just gone out to check on the cows. They had just gotten done with breakfast. His adoring parents had both just told him how much they loved him and where getting ready to send him off to the church for his studies. Free lessons every other week for them considering how poor they were.

"You're going to be our little slave." Kikyo purred. It was at that moment that Shippo finally comprehended what was going on. He threw up his breakfast all over kikyo's red velvet dress. Now orange and brown swirled over her gown.

"Why you little brat! You should be grateful!" kikyo threw him across the room. He hit the wall near the door. A portrate of his grandfather hit the ground and shattered. Inuyasha started towards the dazed child.

"DON'T MOVE! Come Near That Child Again And I Will Kill You Where You Stand!" a person yelled from the door way. Shippo looked over and he saw a woman that looked much like kikyo. His heart raced as he saw that she had a bow and arrow. The arrow notched back and aimed towards inuyasha's heart.

"come here child…I wont let them hurt you….. come here baby…" kagome said in a softer voice. She saw the damage done. Red was flecked all over the boy. She saw the father's body in the yard. She saw the mother laying on her back behind kikyo.

"Kagome, you don't know what your doing. Stop inturfearing!" kikyo stamped her foot, sending the boy scurring behind kagome. He clutched her skirt in his hands tightly.

"No I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm saving an innocent little boy from you two! How could you be so evil! There's no way your related to me at all!" kagome yelled. She slowly backed out of the house with Shippo behind her. When no one came out pursuing her, she quickly scooped up the boy and held him close. She ran as fast as she could into the woods. Just as she disappeared into the woods, Inuyasha bolted out of the hut.

"Kagome!" he roared.

"Don't worry, my love. We will get even one day…."kikyo said as she came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his back. Inuyasha was quickly distracted by his mate's body. They disappeared back inside of the hut to make love in their victim's blood.

~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~

"This Sesshomaru will kill him." Sesshomaru growled savagely.

Kagome blinked and in that instant Sesshomaru was gone. The door to the study wide open. She quickly got up and was greeted at the door by a maid.

"Lady Kagome, please follow me and I will show you to your suite." The girl curtsied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedicated to silversun XD and I'm also dedicating it to T.A.S because they amused me.**

Kagome sighed happily as she laid back on the soft bed. The children on either side of her in beautiful clothing. She never imagined them in such a wonderful place with such wonderful clothing or food. Rin's soft snoring distracted her momentarily. She thought back to when Rin had come to her. Quite literally.

~~~~~ Into the flashback portal! ~~~~~~

Rin held tightly to her father's hand. His long black ponytail swayed as he walked.

"Da?" she questioned.

"Shush, Rin-pup… "He didn't bother looking at her. He didn't want her to see his worried face.

Rin sniffled slightly and held her corn-husk-baby closer. A kind neighbor lady had made it for her.

"Rin….im going to be leaving you with a nice lady okay?" daddy suddenly said.

"Da! Rin wants to come with you!" she squeaked.

"Rin. No. daddy as to find work and so you need to stay with the nice lady okay? She's a miko from what I hear. You be a good girl for her okay? I promise one day I'll come back and get you when I have the money for both of us." He knelt to look into her eyes.

"Rin loves you…." His little girl whispered before throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you more, my little pup." He whispered into her ear, hugging furiously. A little boy peeked out of the doorway.

"Kagome-sama…..someone is here…." He heard the child say. Kagome whipped her hands on her soiled apron.

"Hello?" she asked. Her posture showed she was on the defensive. The boy behind her protectively. He knew he had chosen the right woman to watch his pup.

"I'm Kouga…please, take in my daughter. Her name is Rin…. she's very sweet.…." He came right to the point.

"I- I'm not sure I can-"she looked into Kouga's pleading face. His eyes showed their lives had been hard. A father struggling to uphold his daughter. But he was slowly loosing. This was his daughter's only chance of a better life.

"Will you be returning for her?" she asked.

"I certainly plan on it." He nodded solemnly. The girl clung to his leg looking at kagome with uncertainty and fear.

"Good. I will hold you to that, Kouga. Come along Rin. Do you want to meet Shippo?"

With a hesitant look between the two adults, Rin stepped closer to kagome and said hello to Shippo. When she turned to search out her father she found him gone.

Her chubby hands dropped her corn-husk-baby.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

Instantly the girl found herself wrapped up in a tight hug. A smaller hug came from behind her where Shippo laid his head on her back and just hugged her.

~~~~~~ End of portal~~~~~

She tightened her hold on her children. Several years had passed. There was no sign of Kouga but she didn't doubt his word. He would come back for his child. When that happened, kagome knew she would have a hard time letting go. She had come to love her babies. Watching them grow to what they are now. Even in their hard times she didn't want to let them go.

Sesshomaru swung again and caught Inuyasha in the side of the head. The battered hanyou fell over onto the cold rock. Kikyo screamed.

"Shut up murderess! You deserve to be beaten also, but a gentleman won't hit a female no matter how vile. You both will be hung tomorrow at sunset. Your corpses won't be buried either. This Sesshomaru will make sure they burn and then your ashes will be scattered across the land so you will never be able to claim a spot for resting." Sesshomaru growled. He fought the demon taking over. It took all his will not to let his eyes bleed red. Kikyo trembled in front of him with Inuyasha moaning in pain at her feet.

"Trust this one. This Sesshomaru wants to kill you." He turned from them and slammed the cell door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dedicated to ! Way to beat everyone else this time sky! Lol**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself gazing into pools of amber. Childish giggles greeted her ears. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and when she opened her eyes again she spotted Sesshomaru leaning over her.

"Ses….Sesshomaru-sama?" she lifted herself up on her elbows. The children were hanging on to the head board.

"The children said that you had passed out. Obviously you are not sick. Children…" Sesshomaru turned on the children to scold them. Rin was in a sky blue dress that stopped half way down her shins. White lace trimmed the hem and neck line. A white sash wrapped around her waist.

Shippo was in a black and gold tailored suit. His trousers were just the right size for him to.

Kagome suddenly realized that she was still in her worn and patched wool brown dress. She quickly got up off the bed and bumped right into Sesshomaru, whose back was to her. He turned and caught her as she hastily stumbled away from him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He had a confused look in his eyes,

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I just realized that I was still in my dirty clothing on such a nice bed…sorry for ramming you like that." She blushed. He still had a hold of her arm and didn't seem to realize he was still holding her. He just kept looking into her eyes. It made it impossible for her to look away.

Rin covered her mouth and giggled. Her brother wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey Momma! Do you like him?!" Shippo laughed. Rin laughed even harder.

"No Shippo, Rin thinks it is Sesshomaru-sama that likes Mommy!" Rin let go of the head board, unable to hold on from laughing so hard. That caught Ssesshomaru's attention. He quickly released kagome and turned on the children once again.

"Hn. That would mean this Sesshomaru would have to put up with you two all the time." He grunted. Shippo let loose a wild gale of laughter and ended up falling on his rear. Kagome's face was beat red.

"Children! Stop that banter! I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama has no intentions like that. We are here has his new workers." Kagome put her hands on her hips. The children couldn't stop laughing. Sesshomaru looked at her over his shoulder oddly.

"Hai. You two, go exploring. "Sesshomaru ordered. The children had to practically drag themselves out the door and the two adults listened to them laugh all the way down the hall way.

"Let's move to your study. This Sesshomaru does not wish any one to think ill of you having this one in your private quarters." Sesshomaru said moving to go into another room.

After a few moments of silence they both settled on a couch.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. For some reason it was starting to annoy him to have her say –Sama.

"This Sesshomaru is sentencing Inuyasha and kikyo to hang tomorrow. Their corpses will be burnt and their ashes scattered." Sesshomaru said calmly. She noticed then that his knuckles where scrapped up as if he had been in a fight. The hem of his white pants where tinted a rusty brown color.

"Sesshomaru-sama….?" Her heart sunk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dedicated to ! Once again he jumped everyone. And only because he hates cliff hangers XD on and J I'm sorry you're sick. I hope you get better. Don't worry I was sort of sick today to. Had half my face numbed. Slapped myself and when it wore off that 'bout killed me XD**

"Sesshomaru! Please no! Don't kill them…. I know they deserve it but…." Kagome trailed off.

"Kagome-Chan, they killed a little boy's family. They deserve to die. Please do not argue it." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes…..but…..oh Sesshomaru…I feel terrible!" kagome put a hand to her cheek. Her face had become very pale. She clutched the skirt of her dress in one hand and tried to keep from yelling at the horror of it all.

"Why should you feel terrible? This Sesshomaru is the one that will be ordering their deaths." Sesshomaru took her hand in his calmly to stop their frantic working of her warn dress.

"Because she's my cousin. I don't want anyone to get hurt….besides…..I- umm…. I kind used to like Inuyasha…." She blushed harder. He squeezed her hand a bit tighter for a moment then let his grip slacken. But his eyes weren't as soft as they had been earlier.

"Used?" he could not stop himself from asking.

"Well, I certainly don't like him now. He used to come around a lot. My parents both liked him. That was until kikyo came to visit. My father and his cousin were great friends. Kikyo had some behavior problems so my father's cousin sent her to us to see if we could 'smooth out her wrinkles'. As you can see…." She snorted. "It didn't work."

"hn. It doesn't matter right now though. They did some terrible things and now they need to pay for it. This Sesshomaru is sorry but this one will not go back and save them. Their fate is sealed." Sesshomaru said.

"Please don't expect me to watch…." Kagome said softly. Her head bowed and she studied the way his thumb rubbed her palm lightly. Her face flushed lightly.

"You nor the children are going to watch at all. The execution will be done where no one can watch. Kikyo would like for people to watch and show sympathy." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai….where did the children go?" kagome suddenly asked after a few moments of silence.

They listened carefully and looked at each other when they heard nothing for quite a bit.

"Well let's go look for them." Kagome stood, effectively pulling her hand from his grasp. He started after her, he eyed her clothing and frowned slightly.

"Kagome-chan. Why don't you change first? Then we can look for the little ones." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Oh! Gomen, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about the clothing. I'll be right back." And with a swish she was gone and into her powder room. A few moments slipped by before she reemerged.

Sesshomaru had to try very hard not to show too much surprise at her appearance.

"How do I look?"

** for the guests that have reviewed today, you guys make me so happy. I want to reply but I can't so I have to write you letters on here. I just want you to know, yes I hear you and I love what you have to say. And maybe at some point if you're the first reviewer you might get the dedication. Guests are not excluded from it obviously. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Dedicated to , for the love of cliff hangers! LOL**

**Oh yes, and a certain guest wanted kagome to scream out a window. So okay then!**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a black haired beauty's head flung its self out the window and began screaming. Several servants jumped and stared at the crazy girl. **

**"What's her problem?" they asked each other.**

**"Do you feel better?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Much better."**

**Now back to our story.**

Kagome had slipped into a light green dress with a white sash. Her hair tied back with a white ribbon. She had a pair of white slippers on her feet. She spun easily in a circle, the dress swirling out and around her.

"You look lovely." Sesshomaru had to turn away from her to keep from staring to long. Kagome frowned slightly when he turned his back to her.

'Right…he's my new boss…I'm just another worker.' She thought glumly.

"Are you ready to go find the children?" he asked after he composed himself.

"Um Hai…sorry…." Kagome said.

"Don't be sorry. Let's check outside first." Sesshomaru held the door open for her. Kagome flushed and ducked out the door quickly.

'Why does she keep blushing? It's not this Sesshomaru…..is it? This one only held the door open…' he thought.

'_Idiot…of course it's you! The miko likes you! She's attracted to us!'_ His beast growled for the first time in quite a while.

'Of course that's not true. She only met me yesterday.' Sesshomaru thought indignantly. Of course his ego would swell though.

_'Shows how much you know! Humans can be attracted to anyone. Doesn't mean she loves you! Baka….and here I thought you were smarter than that!'_ Of course the beast would sling insults.

"Oh shut up, humans are strange creatures." Sesshomaru accidently said allowed.

Kagome turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?! I'm starting to think youkai are strange creatures because they start talking to themselves!" she stamped her little foot.

"This Sesshomaru once again apologizes." He hated apologizing to anyone. "This one did not mean to say anything."

"Well let's get some things out in the open. Tell me what are you thinking, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed even more and her arms crossed over her chest. Sadly it only made it harder on Sesshomaru to keep his concentration from slipping.

"Err…..this Sesshomaru….um." he raised an arm and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm waiting." She tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly to prove a point.

"Um, kagome-sama…this Sesshomaru has an inner beast. And this one was having a conversation with the beast. He made a sorts of comments." Why was this so hard to talk about? HE WAS THE GREAT FUROUSIES SESSHOMARU! THE KILLING PERFECTION! He did not need her approval of anything he did or said.

_'Yeah but that doesn't stop you from wanting it. 'Cause you're attracted to her to.' _

_"_What did he say?! He made a comment about me. You said human, and I'm the only human anywhere near you!" kagome growled out.

"Hesaidthatyouwereattractedtothissesshomaru!" Sesshomaru hurried. "There now let's go find the children." He grabbed her elbow and pulled her after him. Her face flushed and her neck. She was forced to numbly follow Sesshomaru around the castle. That is until they reached the stables.

"Wha-"kagome started. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What Is The Meaning Of This?!" Sesshomaru cried out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dedicated to llebreknit. Good try thought MadameSilence! And thank you so much to Moriah! I just love my reviewers! You guys just make my day!**

The children's nurse and gentlemen-in-waiting were busy chasing Shippo and Rin.

"Come back here you twerps!" the nurse hollered.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive us, these children came in spooking the horses! We will get them out momentarily!" the Gentlemen-in-waiting said stopping quickly in front of Sesshomaru, giving a deep bow.

"Miroku! Sango! Enough!" Sesshomaru hollered. Immediately every one stopped and faced the Great Lord of the Lands.

"Children, what is the meaning of this?" he continued, addressing Rin and Shippo.

"We are sorry…we only wanted to play with the horses….." Shippo rubbed the toe of his little foot in the dirt. Rin had her hands behind her back and she was looking at the ground.

"Babies, horses are dangerous. You cannot come in here without Sesshomaru-sama's permission. They are his horses and you are his guests." Kagome scolded.

"But mama, I thought we are living here to!" Shippo questioned.

"We are, but he owns this. We don't own anything here, honey. That's why you need his permission to do anything. And especially in here." Kagome answered.

"Eventually this Sesshomaru will teach both of you to ride horses, if that is acceptable with your mother. Only then will you be able to come in here. Also, Rin you must stay with your nurse, Sango. Shippo, likewise, you must listen to Miroku. Understood. Your mother has a new job and will not be able to watch you all the time. That is where Sango and Miroku come in." Sesshomaru glanced at kagome. Her blush had gone away. Sadly. The blush was adorable.

'Maybe she could be more than just the healing miko around here….' He thought. His eyes gained a new sparkle to them.

"I'm alright with them learning how to ride…" kagome said after a moment of thinking about it.

"Good. Now this Sesshomaru has work to do. Sango-san, please escort Lady Kagome to the medical ward. Introduce her to doctor Myoga and explain to him that Lady Kagome is a miko. She shall be working in the medical ward from now on." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Hai, My Lord." Sango gave a small curtsy. Sesshomaru nodded his head and left after giving a small bow to kagome. Sango laughed hard once Sesshomaru was out of hearing range.

"It seems our lord has fallen for the lady kagome, eh, Miroku?" Sango laughed, holding her stomach.

"Sango!" kagome blushed hard. The children's jaws were wide open. Really they thought that they were the only ones that would pick on kagome about it.

"It seems, Lady Sango, that our dear ward's mother returns the lords affections." Miroku grinned largely. Kagome stamped her foot angrily. The children smirked at her childish response. Usually their mommy was a very calm and collected person.

"Come on, aren't you suppose to show me to the medics ward?" Kagome huffed and quickly retreated.

"I think we four could be the best of friends, on that note." Shippo smiled at the grownups looking at him.

**Sooo I'm sorry guys that I didn't update yesterday. I mean you guys deserved it but I definitely didn't feel motivated to do anything. Although I definitely have some ideas popping in. so what all do you guys want for the next chapter?**

**esmesoul (?) don't worry about that. I'm going to add the details as we go. seriously. whats going to keep you hanging on if i give everything away right now?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dedicated to silversun XD! Sorry guys, but I calls 'em as I sees 'em**

"Myoga-sama!" Sango called as she stepped into the bright room.

"Huh? What do you need?" an older man wobbled out of a back room.

"This is Lady Kagome. She is a miko. Lord Sesshomaru sent her here to help you."

"Just what I needed! Fresh Blood!" the older man grinned at kagome happily.

Kagome wearily dragged herself into the apartment that Sesshomaru had given her.

"Mama! Mama!" Rin yelled, hugging kagome's leg tightly. Shippo was bouncing on the couch.

"Shippo, get down from there. We do not jump on the couch, okay? What is it Rin?" kagome focused on her daughter wearily.

"Sango-sama and Rin went to this really cool place where we took a bath in hot waters and these really nice ladies put this oily stuff on us. It smells nice, see?!" at the last part, Rin thrust her small hand upward for kagome to catch a sniff.

"Oh, you do smell good, darling. Where is Sango-sama and Miroku-sama?" kagome asked with a small yawn.

"Miroku-sama is locked in the closet and Sango-sama is in the kitchen making food. She said you would be hungry." Shippo said as he bounced off the couch and stalked towards them.

"Why is Miroku-sama in the closet?" kagome wondered.

"Sango-sama said it was part of a game called 'punish the lecher' "Shippo crossed his arms and gave a small huff. "Whatever THAT means."

"Children, go wash up for supper. "Kagome ordered. The children nodded and ran off. All kagome wanted was to lay down and go to sleep. But her rumbling stomach made that quite impossible.

"Supper is ready!" Sango hollered.

"Oh, hello lady kagome. Will you please let Miroku-kun out of his time out?" Sango smiled brightly.

"I ONLY asked if you would bear my children!" a muffled voice called from the closet.

Oh it was going to be quite a while before she went to bed.

**Sorry, my dears, that I didn't update sooner. I had a lot of rough things happen and it's only getting worse. If you're Christian please pray for me because our church has hit a MAJOR issue and then my home schooling has hit a major bump also. So alright, I love you readers and hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**~D.M.S**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dedicated to llebreknit! Wooooo! Remember guys, tell me what YOU want.**

Kagome detached herself from the wonderful pillow. She glanced out the window as she got up. Stars dotted the darkened sky and the moon lit the surrounding area beautifully.

She yawned and pulled her bathrobe on. She blinked and noted that she was wide awake now. She hated when this happened. Usually when she had thought too much or she was upset by something it happened. Then she remember at dawn kikyo and Inuyasha would die…

Clutching her bathrobe tighter around her she went to check on the children. To each of their surprise, everyone had their own room. Rin had been afraid of that at first, she had never in her life slept alone before.

The child was clutching a doll that Sango had given her. Her thumb only partially in her mouth. Her lashes fluttered for a moment then she turned over on her other side. Kagome smiled and moved onto shippo's room.

The boy slept in the weirdest of positions. His head was face first in the pillow, his little rump stuck up in the air, with his arms folded under his torso for warmth. His feet tucked in under each other also. (Ha-ha yes I used to sleep like that to!)

She quickly went back into her room and pulled out a plain brown and white dress. She slipped it on and pulled a warmer shawl on. Slipping her feet into a pair of shoes, she left the room and quickly went outside. She saw several torches. She slowed and peeked around the corner.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were surrounded by guards. Inuyasha's robes where bloodied and cut. Their hands tied and blindfolded. They were pushed up into a cart and made to sit in the hay. Sesshomaru came out of the castle dressed in black pants, white billowy shirt and a black jacket with a long cape like tail. He motioned to the cart while talking to some guards. He entered his own carriage and then the group took off.

Kagome shivered in the cold. She made sure to keep some distance between them before following quickly. She stumbled in the darkness over different rocks and roots. The torch of the prisoner carriage was her beacon. She heard some rustling and she quickly stopped and looked around.

The rustling stopped also. Kagome paled and quickly put her hands together to stop the trembling.

'Oh, were is my bow? How stupid of me! I go out in to the darkness with no escort to follow a group bound for execution in the…the …..MEEP!' just then something growled at her. Someone grabbed her arm and she went to let out a screech.

"hel-mmmmph!" a hand covered hers.

"Calm down, little mouse….I would rather not slit your throat so soon." A sinister voice whispered into her ear. She gasped loudly and struggled harder against the hand holding her mouth. Her fingers prying at the persons hand.

"Stop fighting me." The person ordered. She felt a cold hand move up her neck and pinch a nerve. Dizziness covered over her.

'NO!' she tried to fight off the sleep that tried claiming him.

"We shall speak more when I next see you, eh?" a dark chuckle sounded.

"HALP!" she succeeded in pulling his hand off and screaming loudly.

"Stupid little mouse." The voice said venomously.

"Stupid, cat. Don't you know that there is a dog up ahead?" She retorted shakily.

"Hai, but next time you will not speak so freely. Understood little mouse. "She felt cold metal on her arm. Then the sickening feel of her arm being sliced.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. The pain enveloped her and the darkness finally claimed her.

Sesshomaru heard the scream for help and knew instantly that kagome had followed.

"Foolish onna!" he hissed. He got out of the carriage quickly and raced back to find her. He saw a gleam of silver and heard kagome scream louder. He ran harder to catch up. The figure vanished.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dedicated to MadameSilence. Lol you finally got it, little sister.**

Sesshomaru lifted the slight body of kagome and carried her back towards the castle. Light flickered on the horizon. It seemed he would not get the pleasure of seeing his half-brother and kikyo die.

He sighed. Just as well. Kagome's one arm was resting across her stomach while the other hung uselessly, dripping blood. Her mouth open slightly and her hair cascaded around her.

'What was she thinking?!' he thought furiously. The girl had told him she Wasn't going to watch it and then she trails then and gets attacked! Who would want to attack sweet kagome anyways?

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and ran faster to the castle. Who was with the children? Did the person attack them also?

For once, fear clutched at his icy heart. He was rather fond of the children, even though Shippo caused him such a head ach. The castle lanterns came into view.

Kagome gave off a small whimper as her injured arm hung limply, swinging as he ran.

"Hold on, kagome-kun….almost there…." He said soothingly. He burst through the opening gate, blowing past two startled guards. He turned corner after corner until he reached the medical ward.

"Myoga!" Sesshomaru yelled. The old man ran out of his office.

"What is it?!- Oh dear! Kagome! Lay her on the table… what happened?" the old man instantly got down to business.

"She was attacked by someone. This Sesshomaru is not sure who her attacker was. He was gone before this Sesshomaru got there." He said gravely.

"Hoy, that's a nasty cut…..it seems whoever did this, only knocked her out….she will waken soon enough…I'll have to wrap her arm…" he examined her bloody arm before starting to clean it up and stopping the bleeding.

"This Sesshomaru must check on her children. This one does not know if someone is with them or not." Sesshomaru motioned for two guards to watch the door and the patient. He quickly left and made his way to kagome's apartments.

He opened the door after unlocking it. He made his way through the darkened living room and to the first bedroom. He opened the door softly and saw Shippo sleeping. His feet on the pillow and his head under the covers near the bottom of the bed. Strange child….

He moved on to the next bedroom. Small sniffles could be heard from inside and a pained whimper.

"Rin?" he flung the door open in time to catch a dark shape once again take off. Rin laid on her stomach with her feet curled up into her stomach. Her eyes squeezed shut. Sesshomaru quickly noted that the curled up position was a child's attempt at protecting themselves by making themselves less of a target.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru is here….." he said softly. He hurried to the child's bedside. It didn't look like that the person had harmed her but one couldn't be sure. The child's eyes popped open. She quickly got up and flung her arms around his neck.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" then the torrent of tears started. Sesshomaru scooped the child up and rocked her back and forth.

"What happened, small one?" Sesshomaru asked as kindly as he could.

But the child could only form incoherent whimpers and small noises.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dedicated to crazykenz!**

Rin was sobbing against his shoulder, clenching and unclenching his shirt.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru needs to know what that person did to you…..did he hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Nu...-noooo! He- he said he killed….he killed my…. DADDY!" the child wailed.

"Rin? Mommy?" Shippo stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes blearily.

Ssesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He cradled Rin closer to him and motioned for Shippo to sit on the bed with them. The boy climbed up onto the bed and leaned against Sesshomaru.

"Children, there is a very bad man running around….. He attacked your mommy….and he may have killed Rin's real father. This Sesshomaru will do everything in this one's power to make you each safe again…." Sesshomaru said softly. Rin had stopped crying and whimpered against his chest.

"Do you trust this Sesshomaru?" he asked softly.

"You lied to us about your youkai." Shippo pointed out, seeming unfazed by the notion of a bad guy. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet.

"Hai, this Sesshomaru did do that….but do you trust me to keep you safe?" he asked again.

"Hai…..Rin trusts you Sesshomaru-sama…." The girl quietly whimpered. Shippo's eyes lingered on his sister's red face.

"Then I trust you also….SO long as you don't trick us again!" Shippo growled lightly.

"Hai. There is no need any more." Sesshomaru agreed. A few moments of silence encompassed them, disturbed only by Rin's quietly whimpers and sniffles.

"Is mama hurt very bad?" Shippo asked without looking at him.

"No this Sesshomaru does not think so. Her arm was cut and she was knocked out….but the doctor said she would wake up soon enough. We can go visit her when doctor Myoga sends for us." Sesshomaru replied. It was then that he noticed that Rin had cried herself to sleep on his chest. Shippo yawned. Sesshomaru looked out the window quickly to see the sky was turning a cold pinkish color.

"Rest some more… this Sesshomaru will watch over you both…" he directed. Shippo nodded tiredly and curled up on his side on the bed. His head on Ssesshomaru's lap. Rin was cradled to him in way that a person would hold an infant. Soon their soft snores filled his sensitive ears. Every little sound had him checking.

'I promise, I will protect you.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Dedicated to **

Kagome moaned in pain as bright light flooded into her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…?" she called out trying to sit up. Pain shot up her arm.

"AGHHH!" she screamed, trying to move away from the pain.

"Kagome-san! Calm down, my dear! Lay back down…. Your safe…..Sesshomaru-sama is with the children, explaining everything." The kind doctor's face appeared above hers.

"It Hurts So Bad!" she gritted her teeth.

"I will give you some more numbing…hold on…." She heard him shifting around to find something. Something pinched her arm and then she slowly lost the feeling in her arm.

"Where are my babies?" she asked when she didn't feel the pain any more. She struggled to sit up and swing her legs off the table.

"Lady Kagome! WAIT! Ugh….miko, you are going to be the death of me…." Myoga groaned. Kagome smiled slightly at the old man.

"If you don't collapse right when you hop off then I'll have a guard take you…." He sighed.

"Thank you Myoga-kun!" kagome grinned. Gingerly she got off the table. She closed her eyes as dizziness swept over her.

"I think you that on purpose just to spite me." He pouted. He went and motioned for a guard to come over.

"Escort lady Kagome to her apartments. Make sure she lays down when you get there." Myoga shook a finger in the young guards face.

"Yes, Myoga-sama! Here, Lady Kagome." The soldier offered his arm and kagome gratefully took it. They walked slowly out the door and down the hallways.

"You probably should have rested more in the medical wing, My Lady." The soldier said with a small smile.

"My little darlings are probably scared….no time for the medical wing. Besides, Myoga would have smothered me with a pillow or something. "Kagome let out a small chuckle.

"Why would he do that?!" the soldiers eyes opened a bit more in surprise.

"It might be because of yesterday when I dropped a whole thing of experiment samples….he he…..it was an accident I tell you!" kagome laughed, fighting the dizziness. Grin and bear it she told herself.

"Hai that might be it!" the soldier let out a small chuckle.

"What's your name?" kagome said as she kept going steadily in small steps down the hallway.

"Ayumu, My lady."

"Oh, help me out….what does it mean again? It hurts to think right now." Kagome gave a small innocent smile.

"It means 'dream or vision', Madame." Ayumu gave her a bright smile.

"I like it. It had a nice ring to it." Kagome played with the sounds for a moment mentally.

"Here is your quarters, my lady. Do you have your keys with you?" Ayumu asked. Kagome nodded, with careful movements she pulled a key out from a pocket. She handed the key to Ayumu. He took the key and released her arm, letting her lean against the wall for balance.

"Lady Kagome, are you sure you locked the door before you left?"

"I'm certain!" kagome's eyes widen. Ayumu moved his index finger over his lips, shushing her. He drew his sword and silently opened the door cautiously. Kagome bit her lip, only thinking about what could be in there with her children. Ayumu led her through the dark living room and rooms. He checked Shippo's room, but the boy was gone. Kagome's eyes widen further.

"Leth check your daughterth room…" Ayumu dropped the 'S' sound on the words. When one is trying to be quite and unheard its best not to use the –s.

"Hai." Kagome whispered. They crept along until they reached the white door. Slowly Ayumu opened the door. The sight that met them shocked them both so much.

Sesshomaru sat on Rin's bed. A sleeping Shippo's head on his lap, while Rin was cradled to his chest. His long white hair curtained over the children. Pink light filtered through the room and cast a glow behind the figures on the bed.

"Kagome-chan. You are alright." Sesshomaru said softly, not moving an inch, in case he woke the children.

"Yes, I'm alright. How are they?" she asked in a whisper. Her arm still being held by Ayumu. Ayumu looked between his Lord and the Lady quickly with upraised eyebrows.

"Rin's father is dead." Sesshomaru locked eyes with her.

"Kouga…" she said softly. Her eyes taking on a sad filled eye.

"Come lay down, Kagome. You should not be up and about yet." Sesshomaru motioned with is eyes for her to lay on the bed with them.

Ayumu helped her walk over to the other side of the bed and helped her lay down behind Sesshomaru. She wrapped her body around him so she could see her children sleeping there.

"My Lord, I will Guard the door way, if you wish." Ayumu bowed to Sesshomaru once he reached the door way.

"Hai. Let the maid, Sango, and the Gentlemen-in-waiting, Miroku in. make sure they will have food prepared and that they stay quite. Also, send a page out to see if the captain has carried out his orders." Sesshomaru ordered. He felt kagome's knees press on his left thigh as she gazed at Shippo and Rin.

'_The miko likes being close to us.'_ The beast sighed.

'Shush….she is scared and seeking comfort.' Sesshomaru reasoned.

'_You know as well as I do that it is not true. She has grown to like your presence…. Just accept that. No one else has ever Liked your presence before. Let her enjoy yours as you enjoy hers.' _The beast quietly reasoned. Sesshomaru nodded slightly. The guard closed the bedroom door as he marched out to the door way.

"Thank you for taking care of us." Kagome sighed tiredly.

"This Sesshomaru enjoys taking care of you and the children…" Sesshomaru answered quietly. Her eyes widen for a moment but then she relaxed.

"You know, the children have always thought highly of you. They never once blamed you for the troubles in their little lives." She yawned.

"Why wouldn't they blame this one?" Sesshomaru asked, directing his gaze on the kitsun and human child.

"Because they always thought that you were the bravest out of the youkai and one day you would save them. I guess that little notion in their heads became true. I didn't know that dreams come true." She closed her eyes as the sun slowly rose in the sky.

Sesshomaru only sat, stunned. A beautiful woman wrapped around him and two children in his grasp.

And he was happy.

**Ha-ha yay! An extra-long chapter! How was that nipi? This chapter was all nipi's idea guys. Lol she told me how she wanted it written and I wrote it. And you guys can do that to! Tell me what you want in the story. Have a good idea? Tell me!**


	24. Chapter 24

Dedicated to lakeya2700!

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly. Soft whispers greeted his sensitive ears. A soft weight on his chest, something snuggled between him and another shape. It was warm and comfortable.

As his eyes opened he noticed a head full of black hair on his chest. Rin. He glanced to his left and saw kagome, asleep on facing him. Shippo between him and kagome. He sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes again.

Then it dawned on him that someone was still whispering. His eyes snapped open and he rolled his head to look at the door way again.

Sango and Miroku were peeking around the door way.

"You two…is breakfast made? Is the apartment cleaned?" he asked a bit groggily. It's why he hated sleeping. He tried not to but there were times when he couldn't help it.

"Oh yes, and lunch was made….the place is clean, sir." Sango smiled wider at him.

"What time is it?" he asked with his brows knitted together.

"Two in the afternoon, My Lord." Miroku answered.

"Ugh…..Why didn't you wake us?" he asked. He sat up, Rin groaned softy. Her eyes opened and she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama….." she yawned and Sesshomaru found him softening.

"Your brother and mother are still asleep…. Are you hungry?" he asked as he smoothed away one of her strands of hair.

She nodded her head.

"My stomach feels funny….." she mumbled.

"Let's get some food into that stomach of yours then we will wait for your mother and brother to get up." Sesshomaru sat the girl on the ground and got up.

Sango held her hand out to Rin.

"Come on Rin, and we shall get you dressed, ne?" Sango smiled softly. Sesshomaru watched her walk off with the maid, slightly pleased when Rin looked over her shoulder for him.

"My Lord, do you wish me to fetch you clothing?" Miroku asked, oh so helpfully.

"No. was the execution carried out?" he asked as he rose.

"The page hasn't come back yet sir. I would assume so though, if he isn't back yet." Miroku replied.

"Hn. Have clothing laid out for the both of them." Sesshomaru stretched out his youkai. He felt the guard still outside the door. He stiffly left the room and went to the apartment door.

"Guard. " He called.

"My Lord?" the guard quickly stood at attention.

"You are to accompany the Lady Kagome from now on. Understood?" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." Ayumu bowed quickly. Sesshomaru turned and stalked back into the apartment. Ayumu followed into the apartment and stood at attention. Rin ran out of her room and hugged Ssesshomaru's leg. Ayumu once again raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

Finally the child noticed Ayumu. Her eyes widen and she shrunk away from him, hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama…..who's that?" Rin asked in a small voice.

"Rin that is your mother's new guard. He will protect you, your mother and Shippo when This Sesshomaru is not around. You can trust him." Sesshomaru sat a hand down on the child's head.

Ayumu gave his best non-threatening smile. The child stared blankly at him, but her eyes where full of sadness.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dedicated to Rosalind du Coudray**

Rin eyed the soldier wearily while she ate her lunch.

"Little Miss, do you wish me to go where you cannot see me?" Ayumu asked the child.

"No." her eyes widened.

"Then why does it bother you if I am around?" he asked cautiously in a softer tone.

"You're Scary." She blurted. She clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widen.

"Rin is sorry!"

"No, No, it's okay! See, I'm supposed to be scary. If bad people see me, they get scared and run away. See? I'm here to protect you, Little Lady." Ayumu smiled softly at the child.

"So you have to be scary?" she asked curiously. Some of the sadness in her eyes disappeared.

"Hai, will that stop us from being friends, Little Lady?" he asked seriously. He knew that children didn't like the thought of someone making fun of them. He glanced at the bedroom door where Sesshomaru and kagome sat talking. Shippo was with Miroku to get dressed.

"No….Rin supposes we can be friends. Are you and Sesshomaru-sama friends?" she asked, unconsciously moving closer.

"You could say that. I actually work for Lord Sesshomaru." He replied. The girl took another bite of her food.

"Oh…." She mumbled around her food. Shippo darted out of his bedroom and raced into the kitchen.

"Kagome….be reasonable-"Sesshomaru tried again. Kagome childishly pouted on the bed. Her legs folded in the crisscross applesauce position

"No! You want Ayumu to tail me around because some idiot randomly attacked me. Sesshomaru-sama, please…it was an accident." She pouted, her lower lip jutting out in a ridicules manner that made her seem all the cuter to Sesshomaru.

He groaned in frustration, partially kagome's attitude and partially where his thoughts were leading him.

"Kagome-Chan, The stranger had you in mind. He came in here and confronted your daughter. This Sesshomaru will not allow any of you to be harmed. Do you understand?" he sat on the edge of the bed, one leg pulled up so he could make sure he stayed on the bed with the other leg.

Her eyes widen.

"What Do You Mean He Came In My Daughters Room!" she screeched.

"Kagome! You are hurting this Ssesshomaru's ears. He did not hurt her, This Sesshomaru has already made sure of that. How else did you expect me to know that Kouga was dead?" Sesshomaru asked, flinching at her loud voice. His ears started ringing.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama but…..OH no no no no no no no….this can't be happening! Why would someone do that!" she cried anxiously.

"Kagome. Do you trust this Sesshomaru to protect you and your children?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping for a positive response like the children had given him.

"Really, why should I trust you? You're practically a stranger to me! I shouldn't be leaving my children's lives in YOUR hands. This is horrible! I have been so irresponsible!" kagome ranted.

'_So the miko doesn't trust us, do something! Get the miko back with us!'_ The beast demanded of him.

"Kagome, if this one had wanted to, this Sesshomaru had plenty of opportunity to harm you. Believe it or not, but this Sesshomaru cares about you and the children. Besides, this one's beast demands to protect you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he grabbed her hand hoping she would understand.

_'Mate…..miko is our mate!'_ The beast in him raged.

"Sesshomaru…?" kagome asked quietly. Her eyes showed all her confusion and a small spark.

"Kagome….._Mate…._" He struggled to suppress the beast. His eyes flickered back and forth from red to amber.

"Sesshomaru! What's happening!" Kagome gasped startled.

"_Miko….our mate….mate is frightened! _You're scaring her, beast! Let this Sesshomaru have back this one's body!" Sesshomaru argued.

Kagome's eyes were wide open as she realized what was happening.

"Mate?!"

"BAKA!" Sesshomaru growled at his beast. He just knew it was smirking. Now he couldn't hide the facts…..


	26. Chapter 26

**Dedicated to 1XxKiraXx1**

"Kagome-san, this Sesshomaru apologizes-"he began. Oh how could he get out of this one?! Did the Kami just hate him?!

"Mate?! What did you mean mate?!" she exclaimed. Her eyes flashed a dangerous color and her face was pale. Except her cheeks, which were bright red.

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh and let her hand go.

"This Ssesshomaru's beast….it has chosen you as its mate….and essentially mine as well…." Sesshomaru couldn't look at her. Instead he studied the now setting sun. He couldn't believe he had slept almost an entire day away.

"Are you certain…I mean wouldn't I know?" she asked gaining some control.

"You are not Youkai, though. You are human and there for cannot feel your mate." He replied, glancing up at her quickly. Her eyes held no hardness to them and no hatred.

"….And what do you intend to do about this?" she finally asked. Her cheeks flamed but her head did not bow. She kept her gaze steady on him.

"What do you wish this Sesshomaru to do?" he answered with a question. He watched her think, his heart felt like it was being dangled over flames.

"Let me think about this please….Give me time….the children like you but I don't want to be in a relationship with no love." She finally looked away at the window. A single torch glowed from the dimming forest line.

"Sesshomaru….? What is that?" she asked sitting up straighter.

"It must be the guards returning, finally…." He answered.

"Oh..." she sighed. Her face showed her sadness.

"Kagome…This Sesshomaru then wishes to court you. Properly. This one will make you love This Sesshomaru. Is this acceptable?" he asked.

"Hai…it is acceptable." Kagome smiled gently. She swung her legs off the bed and stood, stretching her hands above her head while raising herself on tiptoes.

"I think all of us will have a hard time getting to sleep tonight…" she smiled.

"We will just have to eat supper later than usual." He remarked. He rose from the bed and opened the door for her. She smiled at him and swished out of the room. Sango's questioning gaze met kagome's, but the woman turned and dished out their lunch.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there is commotion in the court yard." Ayumu said softly. Kagome strained her ears and she could only faintly hear it. Sesshomaru easily heard it thou thanks to his sensitive ears.

"This Sesshomaru knows. Miroku, go and see what the problem is." Sesshomaru ordered. The man stood and bowed before leaving the room. Kagome witnessed Sango looking after the man worriedly.

The small group kept eating in silence until Miroku returned.

"My Lord…there is a major problem that demands your immediate attention."

**My little ones….im so sorry about the long wait…. Life has decided to try to punish me so life is going much faster….im trying but I'm lacking the enthusiasm to write…..there is also a poll on my profile or whatever that I wished for ya'll to complete. It will help me figure out what to do for the story plot.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Dedicated to 1XxKiraXx1**

Sesshomaru made his way down the stairs and out to the courtyard, following the noise of people shouting.

Bloodied soldiers wearily argued with Ssesshomaru's retainer.

"You Insolent Fools!" Jaken screamed. A guard drew his sword.

"I won't stand here and listen to you bash my soldiers. You don't know what happened back there and you aren't even going to let us say anything?! I don't think so. Now if you want to keep your head I suggest-"

"Captain but the sword away. Jaken, go lock yourself in a cell. Now." Sesshomaru said. Jaken always irritated him. Why couldn't the imp just die already? Sesshomaru sighed as Jaken scurried off to do Ssesshomaru's bidding.

"Captain, what happened?" Sesshomaru turned his attention to the man in front of him.

"We were attacked sir. The prisoners escaped and three of my men are dead." The man said. His voice was clipped and restrained. Sesshomaru let his gaze wonder over the small company. The men were haggard and dirty.

"How many attacked you?" he asked.

"Just one. That's the surprising part and our shame….." the captain rubbed the back of his neck wearily and looked back at his group as they struggled out of the armor so the medics could look them over.

"Can you give this Sesshomaru any more information?"

"I can do better than that. How about a name? Bankatsu and Naraku. They took off with Inuyasha and kikyo. Good riddance but I know he's not going to kill them." The captain growled.

"Go with your men and rest. Soon enough we will avenge your men and kill the rodents." Sesshomaru said.

He held back a low growl. It wasn't the captain's fault. Actually, Sesshomaru was impressed with the captain and his human team. Only three had died. If Bankatsu and Naraku were as powerful as the captain had made them seem then they had actually done pretty impressive.

Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, pushing the bangs back. A hand on his hip as he surveyed the courtyard. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeve and he glanced down to see Shippo holding on to his white sleeve. The kitsun glanced up before looking around.

"don't worry."


	28. Chapter 28

**Dedicated to , I got worried last time you reviewed because your name wasn't in blue and I was like uh oh! **

It had been a week since Sesshomaru had met his scattered company of guards. Even though the event that shadowed them had been terrible and terrifying, the week was wonderful. The children ate more and lost some of the skinniness on them and kagome's arm was healing very well thanks to her miko powers. She was currently resting in her room while Sesshomaru had the children with him.

It was five in the afternoon and he figured the children should be getting tired soon enough.

Boy, was he wrong.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Can we go riding now!?" Rin begged. She had a fistful of his sleeve in her small chubby hands and was looking up at him with those beautiful eyes. Sesshomaru sighed.

Shippo was trying to act calm and hide his excitement about riding. He remembered Inuyasha going through that stage also… hiding his feelings behind a cold façade. Only Sesshomaru had kept his up.

"Alright, this Sesshomaru supposes. But we won't ride for long. And you must listen to everything this one tells you. Understood?" he consented. Rin immediately started pouncing up and down. Shippo couldn't keep the wide grin off his face.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama! YAY!" Rin yelled happily. Sesshomaru was pleased that her eyes did not hold the same terror and sadness that they had held when she found out that the father she had almost forgotten was dead.

Sesshomaru felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he led the excited children to the stables.

"Saddle three horses. Make sure the children have the gentlest of horses." Sesshomaru instructed the grooms.

"Hai, my lord!" they bowed and ran off to bring out the horses.

"Sango." He called out. Rin's nurse stepped forward with a small bow.

"Fetch Rin a set of trousers. She cannot ride in a skirt and this Sesshomaru has no wish to teach her side saddle today." Sesshomaru waved the woman off. Sango shook her head and ran off to find the trousers.

A lady wearing a pair of trousers?! Scandals at best. Thank goodness Rin is only a small child, ne?

Rin's smile lite up the stables as she skipped around looking in each stall. Shippo stood close to Sesshomaru, leaning slightly on him. Sesshomaru unconsciously slipped his hand on the kitsun's shoulder, holding him closer.

Two ponies and a mare was led out to them, fully groomed and tacked. The children's eyes widened in excitement. Shippo broke away from him and cautiously moved closer to the dark brown pony.

"Hold on. Let's go over some ground rules. First off, you will always wear helmets when riding horses. Understand?" the children nodded excitedly. Thankfully Sesshomaru spotted Miroku walking towards them with two helmets.

"Second, do not dart about your horse. You could scare it and it will kick you. You may not get on your horse until this Sesshomaru or a groom checks the tack over to make sure it's safe for you." The children were getting impatient he noted.

"Do not wander off when we ride, understand? That's very important." Sesshomaru strode over to the first pony and checked the girth. He tightened it then beckoned Shippo over to him just as Sango reappeared with Rin's trousers. The girl raced off to the stable bathrooms to change quickly into the outfit.

Sesshomaru motioned for Shippo to climb up into the saddle and the boy did so immediately. Sesshomaru had his hands ready to catch the boy if he was not able to get in the saddle. He was pleased to watch the boy swing his leg like a pro over the horse's rump and fit it in the stirrups.

"Good job, pup." Sesshomaru said. Then paused. Had he just called Shippo his pup? No it could not be that. Why would he ever call Shippo his own pup….although he was growing attached to the child?

Just then Rin tore out of the tack room and flew over to Sesshomaru. Shippo's pony gave a start and backed up with a whinny.

"Rin! Halt!" Sesshomaru commanded. Shippo thought quickly and backed his horse away and turned its head to face away from the excited girl. He stopped his horse and looked to Sesshomaru for approval.

"Shippo. This Sesshomaru thought you had never rode a horse before?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I haven't…Miroku-san told me what to do before. He told me a lot about horses! Did I do that okay?" Shippo asked. He chewed on his lip, a habit picked up from his mother.

"Stop chewing on your lip. Yes you did very well. Just wait there though while Rin gets on her horse. And you forgot your helmet, Shippo." Sesshomaru handed Shippo the helmet and held the reigns as the boy slipped his helmet on.

He nodded satisfied that the helmet was on properly before turning his attention to Rin. He looked down at the child who smiled brightly at him with her arms stretched up to him.

A off white button blouse tucked into her trousers and a pair of cowhide boots. Her black hair pulled back in two piggy tails. She was adorable. Ssesshomaru's heart melted slowly with each of her smiles. He knelt and gently placed her helmet on her head and carefully buckled it. He tapped the top before lifting her and setting her on her horse.

"Are you sure you can handle the horse on your own, Rin?" he asked concerned that she would fall and get hurt.

"Yes!" she enthusiastically giggled.

"This Sesshomaru wants you both to circle the corral and prove to this one you can do it before we go on a trail ride." He ordered. Shippo nodded and started off.

"Um…how does Rin get the horse to go?" Rin asked sweetly after a moment.

Sesshomaru actually laughed, forgetting about the grooms and Sango and Miroku.

**Hope you guys remember that I start the next chapter as soon as I get one review. so here you go!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dedicated to lakeya2700!**

The sun warmed Kagome's back as she laid on the patio floor. Kaede-san had clicked her tongue in disapproval but kagome could care less what the old miko thought.

"Kaede…do you know where the children ran off to?"

"I think they went riding with lord Sesshomaru." The old woman replied.

Kagome settled back down. If the children were with Sesshomaru then she had nothing to fear. Ayumu sat nearby on a garden bench. He was sharpening the weapon with a stone as he listened to his environment.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Can we go now? We have been doing circles for a while now!" Shippo called to the taiyoukai in the middle of the corral.

"Alright. Rin, you are behind this Sesshomaru, Shippo you are behind Rin. Remember trail distance!" Sesshomaru repeated as he swung up onto his horse. The mare nickered softly as he got himself comfortable.

"come." He called over his shoulder as he bumped the horse's sides lightly and clicked his tongue. He led the horse out of the corral and watched over his shoulder as Rin got her pony moving. She came up behind him and stopped at a good distance. He could sense the child's heart beat racing in excitement at being able to control such a magnificent beast such as the pony she sat on.

"Good job, Rin. Are you alright, Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm fine! Go on..." the boy muttered to the difficult pony. Miroku started forward but Sesshomaru glared at him making him freeze.

"Shippo, make it listen to you. YOU are in control." Sesshomaru called. Rin watched, wide eyed as the pony backed up snorting at the gate. Shippo let out a low growl of frustration.

"Don't be upset, come on, you got this." Sesshomaru encouraged.

He watched slightly anxious as the boy wheeled the horse around and made it walk at a different angle to the gate. The pony stopped with a snort and sniffed the gate.

"Good girl….now come on….lets go through….eh?" Shippo murmured to his pony as he bumped the horse's sides. The pony gave a small jerk as she started forward and…

THROUGH THE GATE!

Shippo grinned wildly at his sister and the Lord ahead of him. He received a wide smile from Rin and an approving nod from Sesshomaru with a small smile. Sesshomaru led the small group off the palace grounds and onto a dirt road.

"Alright, you don't have to stay right behind this one, unless we move off the road." Sesshomaru said lightly. Immediately Rin went to his left while Shippo went to his right.

"Is this as fun as you thought it would be?" he asked the children.

"It's Even Better Than I Thought It Would Be!" Rin nearly bounced in her saddle. Shippo sat stiffly in his saddle. The reigns clutched in his hand tightly.

"Shippo, try to relax. All is well. Your horse will not have you fall. "Sesshomaru reached over and loosened Shippo's hands from the reign. He pushed the boys hand down onto the pommel in a relaxed manner. The boy slowly relaxed and began to look around him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." The kitsun said with a smile. His tail curled around his waist.

"You are most welcome."

**I AM SO SORRY! The last chapter was dedicated to ! Lol**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dedicated to lakeya2700! And guys, I'm giving until the end of this week to finish the poll for the story plot. Its somewhere on my profile. :D so please do vote and tell me what you want. The poll should be closing Sunday or Saturday.**

Later that night Shippo was hopping on kagome's bed excitedly while telling her about the riding that they had gone on. Sesshomaru was relaxing on a cushioned chair with Rin on his lap. The child was playing with his hair and braiding it. He sat back completely relaxed and had a hand on the girl's waist so that she would not fall.

Kagome smiled and laughed as Shippo described how he kept control of his horse. Finally the boy ran out of things to tell about the ride and Sesshomaru watched as kagome started tickling the boy mercilessly.

The Kitsun's loud shrieks of laughter assaulted his ears but it was pleasant enough to listen to. He watched with a strange emotion as the boy was thrown onto the bed with kagome leaning over him as she moved her fingers deftly over the boy's ribcage. Her black hair fell off her shoulders and danced about with her movements. Her laughter was also pleasant. Her face happily flushed and a wide smile graced her lips.

She glanced at him and Sesshomaru quickly brought his attention to Rin. The girl's tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on braiding the silver strands together.

He was content. He felt like he had a family and it made him joyful to watch the mother and her children. Soon enough he could claim that mother as his mate, soon but not yet….first he would win her heart.

And of course the Great Lord Sesshomaru would do it with STYLE!

_'Yes, mate her. Make the miko our mate…already the bonds are forming.'_ The beast tried urging.

'Soon. Patience.'

As if sensing his eyes on her again, kagome turned and faced him from on her bed. The boy gasped for air and giggled.

She was beautiful.

"Sesshomaru…." Her soft voice called him out of his trance. Her cheeks were stained red with a very pretty blush.

"Hn?"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hai, this one is content." He replied. The corner of his mouth upturned.

Ayumu stalked into the room at that moment.

"My Lord, Lady." He bowed before sitting on the ground with his legs folded like an Indian. Rin smiled happily at the guard before clambering off Sesshomaru lap and tackling the soldier. Her small arms wrapped around his neck.

"OFFF! Miss Rin!" Ayumu chuckled and tipped backwards as if he was going to fall flat on his back from the girl's impact. Instinctively the young solder wrapped an arm around the child's waist as he held her off the ground.

"Rin, Ladies do not 'tackle' their guards." Sesshomaru stated. The girl turned her large doe eyes on him.

"But Ayumu-kun is Rin's new friend!" the girl said.

"Hn."

"It is alright, milord. I do not mind." Ayumu said trying to get the girl out of trouble.

"This Sesshomaru does not doubt you do not mind. But Rin must be trained in the ways of being a lady. She cannot be a ward of the western lands and not act like a young lady of her station." Sesshomaru rested his chin on his fist and watched as Rin ran her fingers of Ayumu's armor.

"Is the armor very heavy?" she asked.

"Hai, young miss." Ayumu replied courteously.

"Is it hard to walk around like that?" her head tilted cutely.

"Not for me. I was trained to be able to bear the weight. As is Lord Sesshomaru and any other male in the military." Ayumu returned.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin turned away from Ayumu and skipped up to him, placing her hands on his knee.

"Hn?" he gazed down at her. Kagome was back to tickling Shippo on the bed.

"What is your armor like? Is it also heavy? What do you need armor for?" the girl fired her questions off.

"This Sesshomaru needs the armor for when this one goes into battle. It is a polished silver like Ayumu-san's and just as heavy if not heavier." Sesshomaru replied. Just then Shippo launched himself off the bed and into Ssesshomaru's lap. Kagome gasped in shock and dove off the bed after him to catch him. She ended up on the floor with one hand on Ssesshomaru's foot.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sesshomaru deposited the guilty kitsun on the ground and knelt by kagome's side. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. She made small gasping noises then turned over coughing.

"Ayumu! Get the doctor!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'm Alright! I just got the air knocked out of me! I don't need Myoga, I promise!" kagome coughed and hacked covering her mouth, turning away from him.

"Shippo! There will be NO more of that! If you wanted to sit on this one's lap then walk over! Do Not Jump Off The Bed Like That!" Sesshomaru scolded.

The boy bowed his head, worry in his eyes and guilt. His small hands grasped behind his back.

"I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama!" he cried, his eyes filled with tears but to his credit not one fell.

"It's alright, Shippo, baby…but you can't go doing that. What if you had missed? You could have hurt yourself on the chair or even ran smack into Sesshomaru-sama's knee. I'm sure that would hurt on your teeth." Kagome sat up slowly, Ssesshomaru's hand on her shoulder just in case she was hurt worse than it seemed.

Ayumu stood at attention in case he should ran after the doctor.

Kagome heaved a sigh looking between the two protective male's….

"I Promise! I am fine!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Dedicated to lakeya2700! Warning, my precious ones, there is a bit of violence. Okay? I promise, I won't let it last long but still.**

Kagome knew that the Inu was protective but really she was getting tired of Ayumu following her around. The children were off doing studies with their attendants (Miroku and Sango). Myoga wouldn't let her in the medic ward, insisting that she needed to heal her arm. Obviously he didn't pay much attention to the fact that her miko powers had already healed it.

"Ayumu, do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is?" she asked over her shoulder.

"He should be in the throne room, ma'am, doing business and such." Ayumu answered cheerfully.

"Oh….well do you know where the library is?" she asked.

"Hai, My Lady. This way." He held his arm out for her and she gladly took it.

A few hours later had found them sitting on some couches in the library with a scroll in kagome's lap as she read aloud to the young soldier. Both of them had their feet up on the couch as her soft voice washed over them. Ayumu had his eyes closed as he imagined the story.

"touching." A single word seemed to drip from above them. Instantly Ayumu was up on his feet with his sword drawn. He was glancing all about trying to find the source of the sound.

"You really think that your sword is going to stop me, Youkai?" and then, to kagome's shock and horror, Ayumu was on the ground with Red pooling around his leg. She glimpsed a bit of white. Bone. She let out a scream but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Why hello there, Miko Kagome….I have heard so much about you. Why don't you come along with me for a while?" a deep voice whispered huskily in her ear. The male laughed as her fingernails scrapped at his hand. His other arm snaked around her body, pinning her arms effectively to her side. She kicked and screamed into his hand, hoping somehow that Sesshomaru would come.

"Tsk tsk, no need to struggle so. I swear, I don't bite that hard. My boss only wants to talk to you for a little bit, ne? Won't you humor him? He's very eager to meet you." And then they were moving.

'Purify, Purify, Purify!' she desperately tried to bring up her miko powers but for some reason she couldn't bring them up to add her.

"Ahh I see you just realized. I lathered my hands in a substance that makes it impossible for you to bring your powers up. You have been inhaling the stuff for a bit now." He laughed lowly as they crept in the shadows. Her feet barely touched the ground as he shuffled them along. Her head started spinning. She felt her muscles begin to relax and he released her arms from the confines for an easier hold on her limp body. Her led lulled back and rested on the man's shoulder. She wanted to shudder in disgust but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. He looked down on her questioning face and smiled at her.

"Ah, yes. I am called Bankatsu."


	32. Chapter 32

**Dedicated to gomemaru! 3**

It had only been a few moments after the introduction that kagome had passed out. Too much of the chemicals apparently.

The miko awoke to find herself dangling off of a wall by chains. Sturdy shiny chains. She tried calling forth her miko energy to help her out but of course the chains wouldn't allow her. Obviously the shininess was because the chains had been made especially with her purifying powers in mind. Struggling in the chains would only serve to make her loose energy and that energy was something that she would need to escape.

She looked about her surroundings. It was gray and dark. Cobble stone flooring and concrete walls. The windows were up high and barred letting in fresh cold air and allowing a little of light. Although the lighting was getting dark. How long had she been out of it?

Her mouth felt dry and there was the sound of 'drip, drop, drip, drop'. She could already tell that it would drive her insane.

"Sesshomaru!" she suddenly screamed, thinking about her children and the seemingly cold youkai.

0808080808080808080808080808

Sesshomaru sat up straighter in his throne. There was that smell again. Blood.

"Jaken!" he thundered, shocking the peasants in front of him, waving around petitions.

"Yes, Milord?" the imp scurried to his foot.

"Get these people out of here. There is blood somewhere around and this Sesshomaru wants the source found now!" he stood abruptly. Already guards where shuffling the ningens out of his throne room. With a swish of royal robes he progressed down the hallways. His first instinct was to check on the children. Quickly he followed their distinctive scents to a smallish classroom. Red flecked the floor from under the door. His heart picked up.

No.

He shoved the door open and spotted two bodies on the ground. He knelt by the females and felt her neck for a pulse. It was faint but it was there. Same with the male. There was no sign of the children. There were no scent trails, nothing to give him an indication of what had happened. He called guards and then rushed to find kagome. He checked her apartments and came across an older scent trail. He followed it to the libraries where the smell of blood was stronger. He barged into the grand library.

The perfume of iron hung heavy in the air and his sensitive nose picked up on it right away.

There laid Ayumu on the ground. The young soldier had pulled himself up against a bookshelf. The lad was struggling to stay awake and pull his sword to himself.

"Ayumu!" Sesshomaru was at his side in an instant.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Cut it off." The young man gasped.

Sesshomaru grasped the sword and did as he was told quickly. With a scream of intense pain, the injured man fell into unconsciousness.

Myoga said that it probably saved the man's life. Even so, Sesshomaru felt remorse for the missing limb…..

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Why, good morning, sweetheart!" a chuckle reached kagome's ears.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply as she glared at the doorway. The tall man, Bankatsu stood leaning on the door jam.

"Ever to the point, my dear? Very well. My master, Naraku, wants to add your power to his, miko. And you will comply." Bankatsu strode up to her, standing a breath away from her. She, of course, tried to draw away from him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He snarled while grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look at him. Her brows set into angry lines and she spit at him before thinking.

He smirked before whipping the spit onto a single finger.

The smirk alone made kagome's heart nearly stop.

But she was sure she would die when he crammed the digit down her throat.

"Suck the spit off." He growled into her ear.

Oh for sure she was going to die.

So she screamed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Dedicated to Silversun XD**

Kagome choked and gagged as half of Bankatsu's hand entered her mouth. Her jaw stretched painfully.

"Maybe you will learn not to spit, nu?" he chuckled as she whimpered in pain.

"Bankatsu." Another voice from the door way called out.

"Good Morning, master." Bankatsu said cheerfully.

"Get your hand out of her mouth. I do not want her harmed, yet." A dark haired man came forward.

"But, Naraku! She spit on me!" Bankatsu whined. A tear or two rolled down kagome's cheek. Bankatsu pulled his hand out quickly making her jaw give a small crack and kagome cried out against the pain.

"Go secure our other prisoners, Bankatsu." Naraku ordered. Sulking, the towering man left the cell.

"What do you want…?" kagome asked choking on the suddenly plentiful air.

"Only your miko powers. You have so much untrained power. And I want it. All Of It." Naraku hissed out.

"No."

0808080808080808080808080808080

To say Sesshomaru was ticked was an understatement and Royal didn't cover it either. Someone would die before the sun set.

Naraku and Bankatsu.

_'Die! Baka! Find Baka and Kill!'_ the beast was howling. He could feel himself losing control. His eyes bleed red. Jaken looked up at him, gave a squeal and made himself disappear.

The large white Inu let loose a howl before racing off to find kagome.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808

"My dear, you cannot tell me no. you see I have something of yours that is extremely important." Naraku lifted a clawed hand to run his claw over her cheek lightly.

"And that would be?" she asked fearful. Suddenly his clawed hand scooped up one of her tears and he stuck it in between his lips.

"I wonder what pure agony would taste like on you….hmmm….your tears are sweet." He smiled.

"What Are You Going To Use Against Me?" she demanded.

"Of course, your children. Bankatsu!" Naraku called. The door reopened to reveal Bankatsu holding two knocked out children.

"RIN! SHIPPO! Let them go!" she panicked and began fighting the chains.

"Stop, Miko." Naraku ordered. A claw dug into her cheek. Blood welled from the cut.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Sesshomaru's beast ruled his every action. The beast lopped through the forest trying desperately to find its mate.

Kagome.

Its mate's children.

Rin. Shippo.

And then the beast's nose twitched.

A hint of Kagome's blood reached his nose. The beast wheeled to the right and galloped in the general direction of her scent.

'I'm coming Kagome.'

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080 80808

Two more figures walked into the cell.

Two familiar figures.

"Inuyasha! Kikyo! I thought you two were dead!" Kagome gasped.

"As you can see, dear cousin, you were wrong." Kikyo sneered.

"Naraku, you wanted us?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I want you two to watch the two brats." Naraku yawned.

Kikyo gained an evil gleam in her eyes as her gaze swept over the two children in Bankatsu's arms. Inuyasha looked disinterested.

"It seems that bank is doing good enough of a job." Inuyasha said.

"Don't let them watch my babies! Please!" Kagome fought harder.

"Don't you trust your cousin? Kikyo! Inuyasha! Take the brats and get out of here so I can do my work!" Naraku spit. The couple quickly crossed the room to take the children.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" kagome screamed. Her eyes turned white and her miko powers were almost edible. Her subconscious knew to be careful. Her baby, Shippo, was also a youkai so she could not purge the room from all of them or else she would kill Shippo. Her chains were putting her in great pain but she was beyond caring.

Naraku took a few steps away from her carefully. Inuyasha dropped Rin on the ground where he stood and grabbed kikyo's hand and pulled her out of the cell, into the hallway. Bankatsu stilled had Shippo in his arms. Naraku's eyes were wide as he visibly tried to think of a way to control the situation.

"MIKO! Calm down! See the children are fine!" Bankatsu yelled. He calmly picked Rin up off the floor and held her more gently then before.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed when she couldn't free herself from the chains. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Her reiki pulsed dangerously but she had to struggle to contain it. Motherly instincts would not allow her to hurt her children.

And then a wall hit the ground.


	34. Chapter 34

**Dedicated **

Cobble stone hit the floor at a high rate of speed. Kagome flinched as small debris hit her. All the noise must have woke the children because they were screaming now.

"SESSHOMARU!" the three prisoners screamed. Naraku shielded his face from the flying rocks and backed away from the dangerously close enraged Inu. Bankatsu clutched the children tighter to him, his face pulled into a scowl. He took off out of the door and as far as he could get. There was no way he was going down without a fight.

"NO!" kagome screamed loudly. In a snap of Sesshomaru's jaws, Naraku was gone. Slowly Sesshomaru returned. Instantly he was at her side, slicing her chains off. Her miko powers were released and kagome was no longer going to be the damsel in distress. Her children needed her.

Have you ever come between a bear and its cubs?

That's right.

You die.

Kagome hardly paused to thank Sesshomaru before racing out of the cell. Her feet barely touched the floor as she literally stormed the castle.

"RIN! SHIPPO!" She screamed.

A yell caught her attention and she turned in the direction of her child's cry. Sesshomaru was inches behind her. She skidded to a halt in front of a thick heavy door that would normally take two servants to open. Of course kagome opened the door by herself.

Bankatsu had Shippo in a firm grip and held to his chest. Rin was pinned to the floor by a heavy foot. A dagger was placed to shippo's neck. The child wasn't crying and that made kagome pause. Rin struggled hard but she was running out of energy and the fear was getting to her. Sesshomaru growled behind her.

"Release. Them. Now!" kagome screamed. Pink energy formed around her hands. Bankatsu's eyes widened but he pressed the dagger closer to shippo's neck.

"Get out of here or I kill them." Bankatsu hollered back.

"Either way you will die. Just keep in mind how fast you want it to happen. If you even knick the boy, I will end you slowly and painfully. I'm sure I can have Sesshomaru have his acidic poisoning slowly eat your flesh away. Does that sound appealing?" kagome hissed in a dangerously low voice. Bankatsu's eyes widened even further.

"I would suggest you do what mama wants you to." Shippo said quilt. Rin was crying full force from the pain on her chest.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Kagome screamed in pure rage, her hands shot forward and she nearly blasted Bankatsu if Sesshomaru had not grabbed her.

"Shippo." he said lowly.

"Let me get the children and then you may have Bankatsu." Sesshomaru offered. She only gave a nod. Her white eyes unsettled him a bit. There was no color at all.

He unrolled his poison whip and snapped at the leg supporting Bankatsu. The man crumpled, effectively ending the increasing pressure on the female child. Shippo tumbled out of bankatsu's grip and made himself continue rolling away from him. The boy jumped up and raced to his sister's side. Bankatsu screamed in pain but sat up quickly to retrieve the children.

He reached for Rin but Shippo bit him as he tried dragging his weakened sister away. Sesshomaru was already standing over the children as kagome pounced the unsuspecting Bankatsu.

Sesshomaru picked the children up and held them closely to him. Rin probably only had bruised rips but it would be painful to breath for a while. Shippo had an in-dent of the blade from the pressure but it didn't break skin. He turned so the children couldn't see the torture their mother put on the pitiful man.

the larger man screamed as pink purifying hands punched him over and over.

"DONT YOU EVER THREATEN MY CHILDREN AGAIN! BAKA!"

"Daddy….take us home….please…."Shippo whimpered into his silk clothing. Rin nodded tiredly and laid limp in his grasp. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and held the children closer. he left the room with the children and out into the sunlit wilderness around the evil castle.

"Yes….this Sesshomaru intends to take you home…"


	35. Chapter 35

**Dedicated **

That night, after the children were tucked in bed and after visiting with the three wounded patients, Sesshomaru sat next to kagome on the floor by the fire. She was absently poking a log with the iron poker. The fire glowing lit her face and the front of her green grown.

A soft sigh escaped her light red lips.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"You were stunning…." He leaned in towards her and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened at the contact of his lips.

"T-thank you….." she blushed. Embers sparked up and around out of the fire place. Sesshomaru didn't move away from her, instead he put his clawed hand behind her neck lightly and the other around her waist. Slowly he moved her down onto the floor in front of the fire.

"Sesshomaru…." She breathed, her voice shaky.

"What is it?" he asked softly, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"I…I don't wanna do anything….." her cheeks were flushed.

"This Sesshomaru knows…..and we won't…..this one respects you too much to force you into anything like that…" he murmured moving his lips next to her ear and pressed gentle kisses there.

He twisted onto his side and brought one leg up and let her rear rest on his knee. His other arm held her torso up and to him so that she wasn't touching the carpet and just laid on him, slightly.

"Are you comfortable?"

"hn…" she murmured. His beast was purring in contentment.

The fire warmed the two figures late into the night. Every time the clock ticked another minute, Sesshomaru would press more kisses to her face and she would gladly repay them to him. His hair curtained around her making it so that she could only look at him.

"I….I want to be your mate…" she whispered drowsily.

His heart thumped harder.

"Kagome. Are you sure?" he asked carefully, pulling away slightly to look at her carefully.

"Yes….."She sunk further into his arms, her eyes closing lightly. Her dainty hand, that had beaten a man to death, rested against his chest over his heart.

She was beautiful.

"This Sesshomaru loves you…."

**I-EEPP! Okay guys, don't kill me okay?! I know I didn't post in a while and really there was no excuse other than pure laziness. This is the last chapter to rain. BUT don't worry! There are three more stories! They will be called "Thunder" and "Lightning"! Thunder will be Rin's story and Lightning will be Shippo's story! I did notice though that the last couple chapters of this one became way too much OOC and it wasn't done properly….im very sorry about that. So hang on guys! We aren't quite done with Ayumu, Rin, Shippo, Sesshy-bear, and kagome!**

**Much Love,**

**D.M.S**


End file.
